coolchicangelgirlsocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Danica Reed
'Early Life' Danica grew up with just her mom and not knowing her dad. She started watching Wrestling when she was 10 and immeditely she wanted to become a Wrestler and a Valet. Wrestling Career Danica debuted on Raw on May 16, 2011 and automatically she became the Manager to Miz and Alex Riley. She quit being Alex's manager when he turned on Miz. She managed Miz but she also Managed R-Truth and his sister Kiki Killings until all four of them were fired on September 19th 2011. Her in Ring Debut was her teaming up with the Miz to take on Alex Riley and one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and World Champion Carrie Wilson. She and Miz were unsuccessful at winning and she has yet to win a match on Raw but defeated Gail Kim, Melina and Jennifer Reso On Superstars a couple of times. On The September 19th editon of Raw Danica along with Kiki Killings were fired by WWE Co VP Of Divas Laura Levesque on the same night The Miz and R Truth were fired by Laura's Dad Triple H. On October 10th Danica and Kiki got hired back by Co VP Stacy Laurinaitis and her and Kiki competed in a match against Ally Copeland and Carrie Wilson but lost to them. At Survivor Series Danica teamed up with Kiki, Natalya, Lauren Kocianski, and Team Captain Joslin Neidhart to take on Kelly Kelly, Alicia Fox, Demi Mizanin and Summer Kiley and Team Captain Chelsea Benoit. Danica was the first one Eliminated after Chelsea put her in the Crippler Crossface. The next night on Raw Danica and Kiki were talking in the back and Danica blamed Team Joslin's loss on her and Kiki tried to explain. When she did Danica hit her with a steel chair until she was knocked out and left. Darning the last Segment on Raw when the Miz gave the Skull Crushing Finale to R-Truth Danica went and got her chair and him in the back with it thus ending her partnership with R-Truth. Recently Danica hasen't wrestled in any matches on Raw save for the one where she lost against Taylor Garcia she has recently been the Miz's manager still but has unable to interfere in any matches thanks to Chelsea and Laura when Miz faced Sheamus and John Cena on the February 21st Edtion of Smackdown and the February 27th Edition of Raw. When Miz turned face Danica turned as well and has stood by his side even when the Shield attacked him on Raw. She also commentates on WWE Main Event with Miz and Michael Cole 'Personal Life' Danica Gradulated from High School at Age 17 and Joined FCW just months after. 'Wrestlers Managed' *The Miz *Alex Riley (Till June 11) *R-Truth (Till November 21, 2011) *Kiki Killings (Till November 21, 2011) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *The Miz and Danica 'Entrance Music' *Run The World by Jennifer Lopez (Singles theme) *I Came To Play by Downstrait (When Teaming and Managing Miz) 'Twitter Account' Danica's Twitter account is @ManagerDanica she uses it to update the fans on what she's doing and talk to Miz on there. Category:Wrestling OC's Category:WWE OC's